myddshopfandomcom-20200213-history
Making the Trade
Market of The Gods - Making the Trade - IRC - Contact me - FAQ - Special Offers - Sale Reviews - Ok so you've seen something you like and you want it, how does it get from our shop to your tavern you ask? Step 1 Make a note of the picture number of the item you wish to bid for and decide on a reasonable price, scroll to the bottom of of the store page and hit "Comment", make sure to include the picture number and your offer price, if acceptable we move on to step 2. Step 2 You'll get a message asking for your Gamespy ID, and and we can work out a date and time for the trade, this can also be arranged through IRC - Contact me, or done there and then for speedy delivery. Step 3 In a message or on IRC you'll be given a password for the game to join, that's because it'll be a private game, to ensure that no free-loading hillbilly can join and steal your item mid trade (if they did i'd reimburse you, but this way it can't happen). Open up your game and go to join an online game as usual only when you see the list of games pop up, click the black box at the top "Gamespy ID" and enter in "TheGodsTutor", that's me and that's how you get into my private game room so we can trade securely, select the game room from the list (of one) and enter in the password you've been provided, you should now be in my Tavern, if not try again a few times, if it's not working still you'll have to ping me a message, preferably on IRC - Contact me, but failing that a message on here will suffice. Step 4 Once in the tavern i'll find your item and present it to you by placing a marker on it, inspect it and check it's the one you asked for, mistakes do happen! Step 5 If your happy with the item, drop the asking price of mana on the floor, this is done by going to "Hero Info > Drop Mana". You can drop a max of 100,000 each time so for some items expect to be flooding my floor with delicious gems. Step 6 Once you've dropped the asking price of mana on the floor, i'll pickup your item and open a "game" in the deeper well (this is just so i dont have to unlock tavern items, risk having them stolen and /or have to move everything into the Forge, yadda yadda yadda). Here i will drop your item on the floor and wait for you to pick it up before returning to my Tavern. Once back you should be the proud new owner of a new shiny thing, use it wisely and may it bring you many happy nights in Eternia. Step 7 Well there is no step 7, but if you're happy please leave a comment over in my Sale Reviews page to let prespective customers know that I'm not going to run off with their money, etc. I wish you the best in your quests and do shop again. If there was some sort of a problem, please shout at me on IRC / here so that I may rectify your issue. ATB, TheGodsTutor 19:19, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- - Market of The Gods - Making the Trade - IRC - Contact me - FAQ - Special Offers - Sale Reviews -